Secret Barrels
There are secret barrels hidden in secret places (big surprise) all throughout the world of Gaya. These slightly blue barrels are often quite hard to find, but by destroying some of them, one can unlock more secret messages residing within the "Fading Note", but only after completing the Wizard Hunt quest. It is also possible that there are more rewards for destroying some or all of these secret barrels, but that is yet unknown. : See also : * Mystery Note * The Northern God *( 0.9.4 Patch , Well i don't know what is that for yet , but i do know that After you kill all secret barrels, Wizards will drop More Fading Note , and they will reveal more Secrets ) Locations There are 10 barrels in total that are hidden all around Gaya. In each section of Gaya that spawns monsters, there is a barrel hidden in that area, adding up to 9 altogether. Every barrel destroyed increase your luck to loot all the 25 Fading Note. This includes: • Guardia Forest • The Northern Mountains • Barrens • The Farm • Central Islands • Naga Islands (This one is hidden in a tricksy location) • Lothlorien • Dark Dragon Marsh • Snowy Mountains There is also one barrel hidden in Kalm itself, which marks the last of the 10 barrels. Hints After destroying one or two of the barrels (it seems to vary slightly), there is a chance that one of the evil wizards residing in the Northern Mountains will drop a Fading Note with a secret message that gives some hint as to where exactly some of the barrels may be found. ;Angle of view :When looking for secret barrels, note that it is almost always necessary to change your "angle of view" in order to even see the secret barrels. This can be done by pressing the "Delete" or "Insert" key on the keyboard, or simply by scrolling up or down on the mouse wheel. Happy Hunting! (NOTE: Pictures attaches contain spoilers. Only read on if you want to know the locations!) Locations Using Words (Skip this part if you don't want any spoiler) * Note that , this is my perception of this world's map , i hope you'll understand it somehow. * If i say Left / Top / Right / Bottom , i'm not telling to move your hero, it's for moving your camera of the map using mouse or arrow key on Keyboard. # Guardia Forest : From Nimphrodel's Left, scroll left. You will see a stone. From Kalm's Portal, scroll to the bottom, You will see the same stone. Left of that stone, there will be a secret barrels inside a group of tree, as you can see on the images below. # The Northern Mountains : if you know the ogre's lord (Rogall or something) , there's a cave behind him (Cave#1). But that's not the cave. The cave you're looking for (Cave#2) is top right of Cave#1 , and you will need to press Insert , there'll be a cave as you can see on the images below. (If you still can't find it, try to find the cave which got a waterfall behind it after pressing Insert) # Barrens : Easiest of all, go to bali , go right top, and try to find it. # The Farm : I forget the boss who looks like Necromancer in dota1, Find him first on the map, and go left bottom of that boss. there'll watery land where you can step on, and there'll be stone there. find secret barrels near that stone as you can see on the images below. # Central Islands : If you notice the bridge on central islands, you must realized that 2 islands is connecting using that bridge. Go to the left islands (not the shipyard land) , and go right bottom of that islands. From there , you can see the images as shown below. # Naga Islands : Tower of summoning quest, find keeper of the light, i think his name is ramuh. Behind him there will be Bushes as the images shown. # Lothlorien : From Marlboro at Lothlorien Forest (Ancient Forest), go top, there'll be watery land. Below images is clear enough for you to find it File:Lothorien secret barrel.png File:BarrelLothlorien.jpg # Dark Dragon Marsh : (This one is a bit hard to explain, i'll try my best) get to the Save timmy's cage, there'll be crates separating that cage and dark dragon marsh. from that point, find the nearest group of trees. (The group of trees i mentioned is not too far from the sea, also not too close from the sea, yea i think you get it). from that group of trees, go left, and you'll find group of rocks whom located at the sea. from that group of rocks, go right bottom to find the first and nearest big high stone. This big high stone is left bottom of that group of trees. from this big high stone's right bottom, find the first and nearest tree and there will be secret barrels, as you can see from the images below. (hint, big high stone and the tree that has secret barrels is shown on the images) File:Dark marsh secret barrel.png File:BarrelDarkDragon.jpg # Snowy Mountains : Hashmalum gate's left . I dont know how to say it , but just hover your mouse around that bushes, the hint is make your map looks like the images shown below, where the ROCKS (not the trees) is the same as the images shown File:Snowy mountain secret barrel.png File:BarrelSnowy.jpg # Kalm : From the place where you can restore your hp and mp to full, right bottom there will be 3 person gathering together. go bottom from those people, and try to find it. Category:Tricks and advices